HFFs?
by AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: How Tony proposed to Steve with a little help from an unknowing Clint. StevexTony, you've been warned. Clint and Steve are BFFs and Steve has another BFF? Say what! Clint gets a little jealous. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AwkwardBlueKitty: Yeah, here's a short two chapter story for you guys! I should have posted this a month ago here. Oh well…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers. **

**HFF?**

"What are you two doing" a suspicious Tony asks as he walks into the kitchen to find both Steve and Clint sitting at the table.

"What?" Clint makes a face before he smirks and drapes an arm over Steve's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal Steve away from you. Besides, can't Cap and I hang out together? We're BFF!"

Before Tony can comment on the 'BFF.' part, Steve speaks up "BFF? I've heard that term before but I don't know what that means." He turns slightly to look at Clint who's making a 'seriously?' face. "What does BFF mean?"

Getting over his shock, Clint replies slowly "It means Best Friends Forever." He has no idea how that one could have slip by Steve seeing how popular that is.

"Oh! Well, that's nice and I have to admit it's kinda of catchy isn't it? BFF" Steve happily says over the fact he learn something today. Even though it's been over a year since he woke up from the ice, he still learning today's lingo. "Do we have to wear bracelets? Because I remember hearing someone at the mall selling BFF bracelets and how every BFF should have one."

It takes Clint a full minute to mentally behave himself and to not make fun of Steve or give him a snotty retort. After all, Steve is his BFF. "Nah, we don't have too. That type of stuff is aimed for girls" Clint pauses, thinks, continues on "But if you want us to wear one, who am I to deny Captain America?" The fact Steve didn't correct Clint can only mean that he's actually Best Friends Forever with Steve. It's so fucking awesome to be him right now.

While Steve ponders over that, Tony feels the need to step in. "If anyone is going to be Steve's B.F.F., don't you think it should be me?"

"Damn, Stark! You're already screwing him, isn't that enough? Leave some of the small things for the rest of us lower people" Clint snorts. It's just like Tony to want everything or at least everything involving Steve Rogers. He spares a glance at Steve who's blushing. Hm… "Actually, you guys are BFFs but not in the Best Friends Forever away because I totally called that with Cap already."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Tony inquires when he notices Clint isn't going to continue on with his rant.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl that is placed in the center of the kitchen table, Clint innocently says "You guys have been BFFs for like eight months now, I think. And probably will be forever hence the last F in BFFs."

"Well, at least I know the last F means forever but you care to tell us what the B and F are supposed to stand for?"

"Sure, although you might want to cover your ears, Steve" Clint suggests but when he sees Steve's too curious face, reveals his answer "Boyfriends Fucking."

Yup, Steve should have listen to Clint when he said to cover his ears because it could have also help to block out Tony's laugher. "Oh, I love that!" Tony smirks and looks to Steve, "Boyfriends Fucking Forever, damn straight!"

"There's nothing straight about boyfriends fucking, dude" Clint howlers. He loves how red Steve is.

"You're right" Tony barks out with laughter, also loving Steve's cherry face.

Hiding his face in his hands, an embarrass Steve groans out "You two please stop it. I can't believe…actually, I can believe you coming up with something like that but still." He still doesn't remove his face from his hands when Tony wraps his arms around him from behind. Since he's sitting on a chair, Tony is able to rest his chin on top of his head. Tony sends a death glare Clint's way to make sure the other man knows to stop laughing before he comforts Steve.

"Hey, babe…it's okay" Tony says gently, he knows Steve gets easily embarrass and him laughing at Steve's discomfort is a shitty boyfriend move. Besides, he really wants that Forever part with Steve as well as the Fucking part too. Oh, he really wants 'Fucking Forever' parts with Steve. As for the Boyfriend part…he doesn't want to be Steve's boyfriend forever. He moves from standing behind Steve to sitting down on the chair next to him. He looks into a pair of beautiful blue eyes and says "Well Steve, if you don't like us being BFFs we can always change it to HFFs?"

When Steve gives him a confuse face, Tony reaches out and gently lifts Steve's left hand "You know…Husbands Fucking Forever. Cause I can totally work with that, actually, I'll happily work with that."

Utter silence hits the kitchen.

"Tony…did you just propose to me? Because for us to be Husbands Fu-" Steve makes a face, "Forever, we need to be married and before we can get married, one of us has to propose to the other. So…" Steve trails off. He looks at Tony and he notices Tony is being honest. He means what he says. "I…how can I not want to be with you forever? I would love to be your husband forever, Tony!" Steve happily cries out and leans into Tony's awaiting arms.

Well, Tony hadn't really plan on proposing to Steve like this. For the pass two weeks he's been trying to find the way to tell the other man that he wants to be with him…forever. He even has an engagement ring he made which is currently in his lab. He'll give it to Steve later over a nice and romance dinner. Steve will like that. Man, he is so lucky that Steve loves him enough to agree to marry him over a perverted propose. He really is going to keep Steve forever.

"Really? That's how you're going to propose to him? Wow…just wow" Clint is completely astonished before reality sink in and he laughs out loud. "What am I talking about? That is so you, Tony! By the way, congratulations! I get to be your best man, right Steve?" Clint's pleading eyes stare holes into Steve.

"Of course, you're my BFF right?"

"Damn straight!" Clint pauses, looks at Tony "See? I used that phrase correctly because Steve's and mine relationship is straight."


	2. Chapter 2

**AwkwardBlueKitty: I just love Steve and Clint, not together though! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers.**

**HFFs? **

"Don't ever fuck me over, Steve. Do you hear me? Don't ever fuck me over!"

Blinking at his teammate in utter shock and disbelief, Steve mumbles out "Wh-what Clint? I…wouldn't, I mean…what?!"

"I told you don't fuck me over, man!"

"I wouldn't do that, Clint…I don't, um, are you okay Clint?" Steve is freaking out. He doesn't know whether or not to get someone over here to help him exam Clint or something. He's about to call Tony when Clint's laughter fills the room. Steve openly looks at the other man like he just grew another head.

"Ahahha! Oh my fucking lord! You should have seen your face, Steve!" Clint is pretty much in tears and his face is red from laughing at the poor blond next to him. "I'm just fucking with you, man. You're shock face is so fucking adorable!" He moves to pinch Steve's cheeks but the other man gently pushes his wandering hands away.

The taller of the two sighs and frowns at the other man. Steve doesn't see what's so funny. "Clint…" Captain America doesn't whine but Steve Rogers does.

"Oh, come on Cap! I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Well, that's nice although next time can you try to aim for something that doesn't involve giving me a heart attack?"

"Please stop looking at me like that, Steve. You look like I just burned a basket full of kittens in front of you and I'm trying to sell their corpses to you" Clint sees Steve trying to hold back his barf and takes pity on him. "I'm just joking, buddy. Think of rainbows, butterflies, cotton candy, unicorns that shit rainbows, and other cutesy things that float your boat."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Steve decides to change the topic to a safer one. "By the way, I got us BFF bracelets. I showed them to Tony last night and he thought…it was silly but I figured I would leave it up to you to decide that." His hands fishes out two bracelets and holds one out for Clint.

"Aw, that's so cool, man! Gimme, gimme!" Clint takes the offering dark purple and sliver bracelet. He looks at it like it's the coolest thing he's ever seen. He fucking loves it. "Awesome, what does yours look like?"

"Oh, mine is dark purple and blue" Steve then shows Clint his own BFF bracelet. "So you like yours? You don't think it's silly? I realize that two grown men wearing a bracelet might not…"

"Hell no! Besides knowing Tony and how he is, he probably said it out of jealously. I think it's fucking awesome. Don't worry about what he said. I say fuck him!" Steve blushes at Clint's words. "And I don't mean literally, let the bastard suffer."

"I think, um, I going to go make a sandwich now" Steve looks embarrass and starts walking over to the refrigerator.

Clint stares at his BFF and wonders what's up with Steve's bashfulness. He doesn't get why Steve all of a sudden got all shy and embarrass on him. He was just talking about…wait a minute… "OH! Really, Steve, like really?"

"What? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" Steve buries himself in the refrigerator. He needs some turkey, lettuces, tomatoes, pickles, cheese, and spinach.

"Wow…well, I'm glad I didn't bet any money on that because I would have lost every cent of it" Clint is shock, he really is. He would have bet hundreds of dollars on Steve and he would have lost.

"Clint, do you want a sandwich?"

"Hm, is that a nice way of telling me to shut up about this?" Oh, how he really doesn't want to let go of this conversation aka juicy gossip. It's just too good to leave it alone.

"Mustard or mayonnaise or you want both?" Steve gives Clint a _look._

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, Clint replies "Both!" As he walks over to help Steve out, he wonders if he should start making bets with the other Avengers about who really 'tops' between Tony and Steve. However the thought of making money off his BFF doesn't seem right so… "I hope you realize what an awesome BFF I am, Steve."

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**AwkwardBlueKitty: **_Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Avengers.

**Let's Be Awesome Friends**__

"Tony, can you please stop staring at me like you want to jump me or something during meetings!" Steve's face is completely red, practically the same shade of red on his uniform. It took him a good fifteen minutes to work up his courage to tell Tony about his 'staring'. Usually it's not _that_ bad however today…Steve feels like Tony should buy him dinner or some flowers. "It's not very professional." He wants to add 'distracting' but decides not to.

"Babe, be glad I'm only leering at you and not screwing you on the table which I really want to do, like, all the time. Would it be too obvious if I told everyone but you to leave the room and to stay out for like, hm, say a few hours?"

Steve shakes his head and groans into his hands "Tony…" He can feel Tony's hands on his hips and doesn't know if he should be grateful that Tony's hands are not on his rear. If he has to pick between his hips or rear, his hips will win. Oh, how this relationship is teaching Steve to compromise. As well as having high tolerance and patience. And finding out just how far and deep his blushes can go.

"Mr. Stark, please reframe from doing any PDA with Steve."

"You know what? I like the term 'PDA' instead of 'molesting' so let's please use that term more, okay?" Tony smirks as Phil rolls his eyes at him. He's about to comment further when something dawns on him. "Wait, why do you call Steve by his first name? And so casually too" Tony asks and yes, his hands are still on Steve's hips because they fucking love it there. What can Tony say, he likes to spoil his hands.

Joining in on the fun, Clint walks up from behind them and throws an arm over Steve's shoulders. "Oh, you are so adorable when you're jealous! Isn't he, Steve?" Clint pokes Steve's stomach with his free hand and laughs when Tony pinches his arm that's over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Why do you have to hate on me, man? It's common for a bro to get frisky with his BFF. Right, Steve?"

"I can't believe you're still clinging to that notion, Arrow Boy."

"Whatever. Can you do all of us a favor and go hate over there, Tincan!"

Coulson doesn't know whether or not to leave the two men to their 'conversation' and get back to work. However when he glances at an uncomfortable Steve he sighs. It doesn't help Clint is pinching Tony back thus starting a fight with poor Steve stuck in the middle who is trying to make peace between the two grown men. Steve Rogers is truly a remarkable individual but even someone like him has limits. Right now he's hitting it as both Tony and Clint continue to hang off of him and fight. How the other man can tolerate Tony as a boyfriend and Clint as a BFF is beyond him. "Children, please stop fighting and behave. Steve is not a toy, so stop treating him like one" Coulson can't help but smile when he sees Steve's grateful smile aiming towards his direction.

"Hey, don't go leering at my boyfriend! Leer at your own damn boyfriend" Tony says while he tugs Steve's body into his and slapping Clint's wandering hands.

Coulson sighs heavily. "I don't have a boyfriend, Stark. Nor am I 'leering' at Steve. I'm merely smiling back at him" there are times where Coulson seriously wants put either Tony or Clint, most often both, on his lap and give them a few good whacks. He's pretty sure a timeout won't work on them, a shame that is.

Clint blinks owlishly at Tony and says slowly "I don't know if you know this or just in plain denial but everyone fucking leers at Steve, Tony." This really shouldn't be fresh news to anyone especially to Tony. Maybe Steve because he's innocent and Clint highly doubts Steve really knows what a leer looks like despite dating Tony Stark. "Quit slapping my hands, dude!"

"Quit pawning my boyfriend!"

With Clint distracting Tony, Steve uses this opportunity to move out of Tony's grasp and walk over to Coulson. He offers the other man a smile which the other man easily returns. Despite what Tony may think Steve knows Coulson is smiling at him. Not leering at him. "Hey Phil, would you like to get some coffee?"

"Oh my god, Steve just asked Coulson out for some coffee and we all know what that means! Can I watch? Oh, maybe even film it? Cause if you let me Coulson, I totally forgive you for cheating on me" an overly happy Darcy chirps. She'd been looking all over the place for Coulson before giving up on her search. Sometimes it's hard trying to find one Phil Coulson in this big ass helicarrier. However, Darcy never has a problem finding Steve. It's like a cool superpower she has and one she enjoys because Steve is just awesome to hang out with. And she found both men, it must be her lucky day! She walks up to Phil and kisses him on the lips.

Steve blushes at Darcy's words and starts backing up a few steps from Coulson who is rubbing his forehead. Clint laughs in the background and does some catcalls in between his fits of laughter. Tony is…well, Tony is surprise, shock, scared, and stun. "What the hell? First off, Steve you are never, ever allowed to have coffee with Phil! Not in this lifetime or the next!" he turns his attention towards Phil, "And when did you get a girlfriend? I thought you were asexual!" Tony uses one of his hands to gesture Phil's whole being. "Not only that, but a girlfriend who's in her 20's with double D's. I wouldn't call that being asexual but a horny man with good taste which doesn't describe you at all."

Once Tony's panic attack is semi over, Phil speaks up "I'm not sure where you got the idea of me being asexual, Tony. Just because I don't go molesting my partner in public like you're so fond of doing with Steve-"

"I wish you would!"

Coulson quickly side-eyes Darcy before continuing on "Does not mean I don't have relationships, Tony." Walking up to Tony, Phil leans in and quietly whispers in his ear "And please reframe from being disrespectful towards my girlfriend. You honestly won't like me if you do. This will be my first and last time telling you this."

Blinking a few times at the other man, Tony breaks into a wide grin. He swings an arm over Coulson's shoulder. He feels like Coulson understands him. "Hm, I like this side of you…we have something in common. Hey, we should totally be BFFs now!" If Steve can have a BFF, so can he!

"Aw, this is going to be so awesome! We can go out on double dates since you two are BFFs like Steve and me here!" Darcy wraps her arms around Steve's arm and beams up at him. Naturally Steve smiles down at her and is about to tell her how he likes the idea when another set of arms tug his other arm. He turns to see Clint glaring at him.

"Hey, I thought I was your BFF here! Have you been cheating on me? For how long as this been going on, hm? Was it something I said or did?"

Steve confusingly blinks at Clint. "You are my BFF, Clint. I wasn't cheating on you. No matter how many times Tony keeps telling me he should be my BFF instead of you. I have been faithful to you."

"Oh yeah, then what's up with this chick clinging to your arm and declaring you her BFF? Care to explain that to me, mister?"

Looking from Darcy's face to Clint's face, it dawns on him. "Oh, Clint! When it comes to guys, you are my BFF just like when it comes to the girls, Darcy is my BFF here. No need to worry" Steve happily chirps. He hugs his arms that both Darcy and Clint are still clinging to, closer to him thus bring them closer to him.

Clint steps back a bit although still clinging to Steve's arm. "That's not how it works, Steve! You have to choose, man!" he pouts but yelps when Darcy whacks him on the head. She glares at him and says "Don't make him do that! I'm completely fine with sharing him with you, Clint. There are just some things Steve is going to need a guy BFF for and other times a girl BFF."

Thinking about it for a moment, Clint slowly nods his head. He doesn't know what type of things Steve would need a girl BFF for but he's totally down to being Steve's guy BFF. "Hm, well when you put it like that…I guess I'm okay with it. Alright, I'm cool now. Hey, all three of us should get something eat! I'm starving over here!"

"Oh, me too! That's why I came here to get Steve and ask if he's hungry or wants some company. I think their serving lasagna today."

"Fucking awesome! Let's go, TFFs!"

"TFFs?" questions Steve who happily gets lead by both Darcy and Clint.

Smirking, Clint replies "Triple Friends Forever!"

"I like the sound of that!" Darcy laughs out loud as all three of them head off to get some hot tasty lasagna.

"Seriously Steve, quit picking up BFFs like stray cats and dogs" Tony shouts at Steve's back. He's not jealous. So what if a busty chick and a weirdo are clinging to his boyfriend at the moment? At least he gets to molest Steve whenever he wants which trumps over them any day. And he's BFFs with one Phil Coulson. "By the way…are you two really dating? And why did it seem like I was the only one who didn't know?"

Smiling at his girlfriend's antics, Coulson tells Tony "Since Darcy is BFFs with Steve, its only natural she's going to tell him about her relationships. As for Clint, well, he was hitting on her and I may have…slip a bit of information about how she's taken so to kindly back off. He figured it out after a day."

Squeezing Coulson's shoulder, Tony smirks "Who would have thought you had a possessive strike in you! I think this is going to be a beautiful BFF relationship, Coulson." He ignores Coulson's sigh and asks "By the way, you up for a double date tonight?"


End file.
